The Great Escape
Title: The Great Escape Players: Heather O'Leary, Kita, Juliet Parrish, Kadjem, Angelica, Ham Tyler, Michael Donovan, Jason Briggs, and Pyotr Zagadka Location: Visitor Mothership: Los Angeles, L.A.: Beach, Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Heather was captured when the Club was raided. She has undergone 4 Conversion Chamber sessions in the last 24 hours, and is not ready for another one. LOG BEGINS Four Visitor Security Officers arrive to get O'Leary ready for a trip to the Conversion Chamber. The grab the sleeping, naked woman, and carry her to the Science Area of the Los Angeles Mothership. As they are getting her ready to take into the Conversion Chamber, Heather Wakes up, screaming, and very angry. She screams in fear and anger. Heather O'Leary screams, "NO! Leave me Alone! Don’t Freaking TOUCH me!" Heather O'Leary is being manhandled, while naked, towards the Conversion Chamber, "Let me GO!" She kicks out, and one Visitor goes flying backward, their human mask missing. She continues to struggle, "I'll kill you all!" Juliet Parrish steps into the Science Center, a faint frown, presumably from curiosity, on her face, eyebrow's arched. As she sees Heather, she tilts her head to the side, drawing further into the room. Kita unlatches her weapon holster, starting to mumble softly about lack of respect for people. She hehs a little as Julie starts frowning, though. "Care for another run-through yourself? I'm sure the boss lady would love to schedule you an appointment later on." Heather O'Leary uses her free leg to kick the other guard holding her leg. His face is ripped off, and he also releases her. Now she is falling to the ground, pulling to Visitors with her, the ones holding her arms. She has an intense look on her face, like she is trying hard not to let them do what ever it is they want. Juliet Parrish crosses her arms, as she moves to lean against a nearby wall. To outward appearances, she exhibits mild curiosity, but the true reason for her shift in position was to keep from moving to help Heather. She can't. As much as she wants to, as much as her mind screams at her to, she can't. And so she merely shoots Kita a withering look. "Shut up, or I'll lock you in with her, half-pint," she returns sweetly. "See who's the winner there." Kita snickers at the comments and look from Julie, smirking upward at her and raising her eyebrows. "Mmm-hmm." Heather O'Leary slips out from under the two guards, and smacks each of the guards on the back of the neck. She is by herself now, and she looks around. She sees Kita and Julie, and frowns slightly, "So, which one of you is going to stop me now? You? Traitor? Or you, Short-Shit?" Juliet Parrish lifts her hands, smiling faintly though for a moment as she regards Heather, there's a flicker of pain in her gaze. "Hey, I'm just here as a spectator," she returns. Kita pats her pistol, and digs for it. "And I'm just here for security. Which means I handle it." She reaches both hands down, to yank for the pistol, since its stuck in a holster that's ridiculously over-sized for her tiny uniform pants. Heather O'Leary grins, and rushes at Kita. "Fine, than first you, than I take car of the traitor." She dives at Kita, hoping to get to her before she can get her Sidearm out. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Kita with a Martial Arts Tackle and Misses! Juliet Parrish steps back, inhaling sharply. She wants to help Heather, but if Heather can get out on her own, and Julie makes it look good by making sure Kita doesn't die… Kita squeaks slightly at the jump, and yanks for her pistol. Stuck for the moment. She spits out, more in frustration than anything else, trying to use the attempted tackle to have range for it, on someone twice her height. COMBAT: Kita attacks Heather O'Leary with Visitor Venom Spit and hits! DAMAGE: 18 Heather O'Leary screams as her body is hit with the stuff she has allergic reactions to. She can still fight, but she will not be a happy camper tomorrow, if she lives. She regains her feet, and kicks at the short bitch. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Kita with a Martial Arts Kick and Misses! Kita dodges underneath the kick, quickly, trying to drop herself and swing a foot out at the bigger attacker, trying to use her size advantage. COMBAT: Kita attacks Heather O'Leary with Martial Arts Leg Sweep and hits! DAMAGE: 4 Heather O'Leary glares at Kita, "All right you little Bitch. No more…" She rolls to her feet, and tries to pick the short shit up, and throw her against a wall. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Kita with Martial Arts Throw and hits! DAMAGE: 5 Juliet Parrish simply remains against the wall, watching the pair… Kita oofs as she's thrown, getting tossed onto the ground. She scrambles back up, trying to bounce at Heather quickly as she does, with her full weight. COMBAT: Kita attacks Heather O'Leary with Martial Arts Tackle and hits! DAMAGE: 8 +ROLL: Heather O'Leary-Agility against Kita-Agility WINNER: Heather O'Leary Heather O'Leary is tackled, yes, she is. As she goes down, she pulls Kita's Laser from the holster, and pushes it into Kita's Belly, "Freeze Bitch!" Kita squerks as someone twice her size suddenly has a pistol on her, watching upward and growling softly. Heather O'Leary pushes the gun against Kita's tummy harder, and makes sure it is on STUN, and fires, once. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Kita with Visitor Laser Sidearm: Stun and hits! DAMAGE: STUN COMBAT: Heather O'Leary has knocked Kita unconscious! Juliet Parrish steps forward, inhaling sharply, looking as if she's going to help Kita. "You're making a mistake, O’Leary," she warns… Kita gets blasted at point blank, stunned instantly with her head dropping back onto the deck. Heather O'Leary rolls off Kita's now LIMP body, and points her gun, with her non-shooting hand, at Juliet, "Sure I am, you fucking traitor. You want to get shot at too?" She slips to her feet, her mind is so wild right now, if she thought about it, she'd just shoot Juliet in the head, believing her to really be a traitor. "You have two choices… Let me leave, or try and stop me…" Juliet Parrish stops dead, gaze snapping to the gun before slowly lifting to Heather's face. She blinks slowly, licking her lips. She looks towards the door, giving the slightest motion of her head to indicate the officer should go before she makes a move towards the other woman. She prays the weapon is on stun, as she fully expects Heather to shoot her…but it will look good for the camera Juliet is certain Diana has in here. The Queen Bitch is morbid enough, Juliet is sure, to watch these conversions over and over… Kita just lays there, out cold. Heather O'Leary takes a couple steps back, looking for an escape path that doesn't lead her into the Corridors… She spots something that might do it. She turns the gun, and fires at a Ventilation Cover. It explodes inward, even the stun setting being enough to knock it over. For a brief few instants, she takes her concentration off Julie… Juliet Parrish silently prays that Heather will forgive her as she launches herself, attempting to tackle the other woman, and wrap her arms around her waist… COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Heather O'Leary with Brawling Tackle and hits! DAMAGE: 8 Heather O'Leary is tackled and she screams, "DAMMIT! You bitch. First you kill my kid, now you attack me!" She maintains a hold on the Laser, and swings it at Julie, trying to knock the woman away. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Juliet Parrish with Generic - Medium and hits! DAMAGE: 7 Juliet Parrish grunts softly as Heather manages to connect with the left side of her head (that'll leave a mark…ouch), eyes flaring for a moment as she looks down at Heather, trying to pin her. "You're not going anywhere." she growls, though her eyes plead with the woman under her to understand, and not to kill her outright. +ROLL: Juliet Parrish-Accuracy against Heather O'Leary-Accuracy WINNER: Juliet Parrish Heather O'Leary can't move her upper body, because Julie is pinning it, but she can, and does, bring her legs up, trying to wrap her legs around Julie, and toss her away. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Juliet Parrish with Martial Arts Throw and hits! DAMAGE: 4 Juliet Parrish finds herself suddenly flung away from Heather, landing hard against the floor, jarring her arms as she catches herself. She inhales sharply, taking a moment to try and pull herself to her feet. Heather O'Leary forces herself up, and she starts to move towards the Vent again. Firing Blindly over her shoulder, maybe to keep Julie away. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Juliet Parrish with a Visitor Laser Sidearm: Stun and Misses! Juliet Parrish prays Heather gets to the Vent before she can get close to her, but she has to make it look good. Juliet moves, a good show of stumbling as she tries, again, to tackle poor Heather. She should have been an actress. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Heather O'Leary with a Brawling Tackle and Misses! Heather O'Leary fires one last time, as she dives through the vent, and into the Ventilation System… COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Juliet Parrish with a Visitor Laser Sidearm: Stun and Misses! Heather makes it into the Vent system, and looks around. After taking two steps, she falls down a long slanting vent, and rolls to a stop after about 200 feet. She must be near the bottom of the Mothership's hull. Wasn't there reports that the Visitors had an escape hatch or something down here? She shrugs, struggling to keep her feet under her, she walks around. After 5 minutes of walking, she runs across some cabinets. Inside one, is a parachute. She looks around, figuring that must mean there is some way to get out… There, that switch… She pushes is, and a ramp opens up. "Going to be cold, a Mile up… but this is just one of Diana's tricks… It won't be real." She slips the Parachute backpack on, and straps herself in. She lowers herself to the opening, and falls through…. Sky - Los Angeles Heather O'Leary is able to find a Parachute, and an escape hatch. As she gets through the hatch, an alarm goes off.. Heather O'Leary is clinging to a parachute, naked, heading for the beach. Behind her is a Skyfighter…. is it going to strafe her chute? (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 follows after the Parachute, but it doesn't fire. The pilot wants Heather Alive. He pulls up, and radio's the Mothership…. Heather O'Leary lands on the beach, at collapses. She can't keep her feet. She sees the Squad Ship, and for an instant, her mind shakes in fear that she is going to be recaptured. She does still have a Laser, she can handle herself… Although, it is in her right hand. Why is she using her right hand? (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 flies downward, settling onto the beach not far from where the parachutist landed. The hatch opens up, and a brief discussion can be heard between several people inside, before one hops out. If Heather's hearing is REALLY good, she might hear the faintest trace of a Sirian voice saying "Medical priority, sorry guys." Heather O'Leary is too tired to really try to hear. She is rolling in the sand, the venom on her torso making deep red marks, and causing a burning feeling. She does, however, see the person who stepped out of the Skyfighter, and for some reason, seems confused to see someone not in a Visitor Uniform. Angelica hops out quick with a backpack, hurrying towards the… naked? parachutist. She blinks at the condition, holding up her hands as she approaches. Heather O'Leary forces herself to let the Laser go into her left hand, and she says softly, "Who are you? Why did you follow me down from the Mothership?" Her hand is shaking, like she is having trouble holding the weapon up with her hand. She knows if she used her right hand, it would be all right. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Constitution (Hard) FAILED Heather O'Leary is unable to hold the weapon, and the venom hits her blood stream, and she passes out. Angelica raises her eyebrows at that, her voice coming out in a medium to high alto tone, with the reverberation that indicates her to be a Visitor. "Well, in order, Angelica, and because last I heard the Motherships weren't skydiving platforms…" She trails off as the woman passes out, leaning down to check her over quickly, frowning at the red marks. Heather O'Leary moans, while unconscious. "Out… my… Mind… Di…. ana…." Angelica erks at that, leaning down and trying to check the red spots for anything that might cause them. On Heather's upper chest is what appears to be the traces of Visitor Saliva. Angelica swears softly, fumbling for her backpack and opening it. She digs for the antivenom, and a nasty looking spray injector with Visitor markings on it, and moves to put it in. "Damn… Bad reaction… very bad…" She delivers it, and yells back towards the shuttle for someone to move it closer. Heather O'Leary shivers in her passed out state, and screams. She might be dreaming… Maybe getting her someplace would be smart…. Angelica sighs, and starts trying to scoop the woman up. She's big, but not that strong though, so motions to the ship to get someone else out to help, one of the guys aboard walking out to help her. She rolls her eyes at that. "Just make sure to keep your eyes up, and off her." The guy blushes at the comment, and shakes his head. "C'mon Angel, you know me…" Heather O'Leary is all naked, but she has bruises too, so maybe she isn't looking her best. She moans and starts to cry. Definitely bad dreams. Angelica laughs and raises her eyebrows, while loading her up. "Yes, I do. That's why I said it." Angelica strokes the woman's hair as she starts to cry. "It's all right… you're safe…" Ham Tyler says, "Isn't Jack sending someone to us from Miami tonight? I thought I remembered that… A Squad Ship should have arrived an hour ago…" Angelica and a random guy from the ship are loading poor Heather onto the squadship, while Angel tries to comfort her. Heather O'Leary shivers and mutters, "Diana… die…. Parrish…. Traitor? No… Yes… NO!" Seems she is fighting with herself. Robert Stanton says, "Miami flight here. We're en route, we'll be there shortly. The doctor we brought along wanted to stop and pick up someone who evidently skydived from a Mothership.. naked." Angelica keeps pulling Heather for the ship. Ham Tyler says, "SKYDIVING, from a Mothership? Describe this Person…. It is unlikely… but describe the person…" Robert Stanton says, "Huge pile of red hair, about 6 feet tall?" Juliet Parrish says, "*sounding tired, stressed* Someone please tell me it is Heather." Ham Tyler says, "Green Eyes? Marine Tattoo on her left shoulder?" Robert Stanton says, "Confirmed." Ham Tyler says, "Holy Shit…" Ham Tyler says, "That's O'Leary…" Angelica settles back into the first compartment with her patient. "Bobby, take the controls, I need to stay with my patient." Robert Stanton nods. "Roger that, Angel. Lifting off now…" Heather O'Leary just lays there now, feeling something familiar… the way a Visitor craft feels when the engine is on. Juliet Parrish says, "Thank God." (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 takes off, after a few moments, flying back upwards for the LA Skyline, after the people are all aboard. Ham Tyler says, "Elizabeth?! You hear that?" Ham Tyler says, "Wait.. Julie? You out too?" Elizabeth Maxwell's voice is very quiet. "I heard…" (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 slips in behind the Squad Ship, and the Pilot uses the radio to call, "Squadship 141, identify cargo and destination…" Angelica glances down at her patient then. "Heather? Heather, wake up…" She takes the woman's hand. Juliet Parrish says, "Nathan was pressuring Diana…and Diana thinks I really did betray the Resistance. Kind of like Heather does." Ham Tyler says, "Damn… All right Julie… Want to come out and meet the Miami Group? Might be the last time you dare come out for a bit…" Angelica swears softly and grabs a radio control. Juliet Parrish says, "I'm not sure I should Ham. It would probably upset Heather more, and…if anyone is watching…" Ham Tyler says, "Julie… I think you need to be here. If Diana screwed with her mind, you are the *only* one here that can help her through. You went through it yourself." Juliet Parrish says, "I'm on my way." (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 flies eastward, and Angel's voice comes over the radio. "This is Squadship 141. We're heading back to the Phoenix mothership, with a couple of prisoners our commander wanted to see personally. Will be leaving your airspace shortly…" Heather O'Leary cries out just as Angelica speaks, loudly, full of fear, "Nooooo!" (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 continues forward, keeping pace, "I see… Explain why you landed on the Beach than? I have been tracking you for the last 10 minutes." Angelica gives Heather a quick hug, even as she cries out, and puts a blanket over her so she'll stay warm. (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 keeps flying eastward, at speed. "Investigating a possible location for another of the people we're hunting, that's what. They weren't there, so we're headed on east to the Arizona border, to check another potential site. And we're running behind. Sorry." With that, the ship punches itself to full speed, flying east quickly, and turning slowly northward. (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 stays on the Squad Ship's six, "Did you happen to see a parachute on the beach?" The Pilot does begin to slow, as if preparing to turn for the Beach. Angelica strokes her patient's hair, softly, and hugs her again. "It's all right… Don't cry… You're safe now." (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 keeps flying along, like nothing's wrong. "We saw someone parachute down, it was a ways north. That one was from you people's ship, so I figured you wanted squatting rights to them." A couple people in the shuttle snicker at that comment, shaking their heads. (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 Slows a little more, than speeds up, getting back into Laser Range, "I see… Well, you just lied. The Mothership spotted your landing on the beach, by where the Parachute landed. Plus, you are heading North, more than East, so you aren't heading back to Phoenix…. Land, immediately or be fired upon." Heather O'Leary mutters, "Lying… lying… som….one… lying." Angelica grumbles very slightly. (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 pushes its engines to maximum and a little beyond even, and begins flying an evasion pattern. "Hm, what is it they say? Oh yes… piss off." (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 is faster than the Squad Ship, or maybe it just seems that way. The Pilot fires a few Blasts of the forward Laser, not trying to destroy the craft, merely to slow it down, and force it to land. COMBAT: Visitor Skyfighter #555 attacks Squad Ship #141 with a Twin Laser Cannons and Misses! Robert glances back at one of the other male occupants of the shuttle at that one. "She's been hanging around you too much, Larson. Picking up all the bad words and phrases. We need to get her out of your influence a while…" Heather O'Leary mutters, "Fuck em… kill the bastards" Who is she talking about? The Humans or Visitors? Might be hard to tell. Angelica strokes Heather's hair. "I'm a doctor, dear. My job is saving lives, not killing people." (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 evades the blasts, and continues flying north, towards their real destination, though they evade plenty, to make sure it isn't figured out where they're heading. (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 stays with the evasive maneuvers, and continues to fire. COMBAT: Visitor Skyfighter #555 attacks Squad Ship #141 with a Twin Laser Cannons and hits! DAMAGE: 29 Heather O'Leary seems to be moving a bit more. She swings out her right hand, and if someone happened to be there, they might have a fist to the groin. Something is aggravating the sleeping one. (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 gets hit in the hind section at that, and evades again, trying to dodge fire. Then, abruptly… it spins around on another vector, moving /towards/ the more nimble fighter! The pilot mutters a curse. "We're gonna need to shoot back here, to convince this guy… Hang on for a few bumps…" (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 continues forward, "The Humans call this game, Chicken…." He fires, to make the Squad Ship flinch first, hopefully. COMBAT: Visitor Skyfighter #555 attacks Squad Ship #141 with a Twin Laser Cannons and hits! DAMAGE: 154 Heather O'Leary moans as the craft is rocked, and she falls to the ground, off the seat she was placed in. "mmmmmhhh?" (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 doesn't swerve course, at the attack. It takes hits, but doesn't break off course. Robert shouts "Fire in the cockpit, someone put it out! Returning fire!" Ham Tyler says, "Miami Flight, is everything OK?" COMBAT: Squad Ship #141 attacks Visitor Skyfighter #555 with a Twin Laser Cannons and hits! DAMAGE: 21 (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 doesn't swerve as it is hit too, but the hit it took is much lighter. The pilot fires again, "Surrender, and I won't have to blow you away." COMBAT: Visitor Skyfighter #555 attacks Squad Ship #141 with a Twin Laser Cannons and Misses! Patrick Larson says, "Under fire. Attempting to draw them away from the base…" Ham Tyler says, "Need Assistance?" Heather O'Leary groans softly, but stays asleep. Patrick Larson says, "Negative, a fighter launch might be seen… We'll handle it." Ham Tyler says, "Copy… If you need help, yell…" Angelica strokes heather's hair. "Come on, Miss O'Leary… relax…" (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 dodges the blasts this time, the pilot being better than expected, evidently. They pull the ship back in as soon as the blasts clear, and return fire in short order, though! COMBAT: Squad Ship #141 attacks Visitor Skyfighter #555 with a Twin Laser Cannons and Misses! (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 Dives underneath the fire, and the rear turrets activate, firing on the Squadship. COMBAT: Visitor Skyfighter #555 attacks Squad Ship #141 with a Twin Rear Laser Cannons and Misses! (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 dodges the rear blasts, seizing the opportunity and pulling itself behind the fighter, firing once again while it has a vector to continue firing. COMBAT: Squad Ship #141 attacks Visitor Skyfighter #555 with a Twin Laser Cannons and hits! DAMAGE: 44 (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 goes straight up, and rolls to get behind the Squad Ship again. The pilot is able to control itself, and situates the skyfighter behind the squadship. Than, and only than, does he fire… COMBAT: Visitor Skyfighter #555 attacks Squad Ship #141 with a Twin Laser Cannons and hits! DAMAGE: 107 Heather O'Leary's eyes open, and she looks around, "Where the Fuck?" She sees the inside of a Visitor Squad Ship, and people dressed as Humans? Something is wrong here… Larson is the first one to notice that. "Whaddya know… she's awake! Better ask her what all happened, Angel." (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 shudders with the blasts, and the pilot holds onto the stick really tight, trying to get the ship some altitude, while still trying to evade. Heather O'Leary pulls away from Larson a bit, "Who… Who are you?" (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 Remains behind the Squad Ship, "Final Chance, before I blow you out of the sky…" He fires again, to punctuate his point. COMBAT: Visitor Skyfighter #555 attacks Squad Ship #141 with a Twin Laser Cannons and hits! DAMAGE: 13 Larson smiles at Heather. "Patrick Larson, dear Miss O'Leary. From Miami. It's a pleasure to meet you…" He offers a hand. (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 gets shaken with the hit, but doesn't stop. It climbs to a high altitude, then tries to pull the fighter to chase again for a moment. Then… the ship suddenly lurches to an abrupt mid-air stop, like someone jerked the velocity control from one side to the other, wanting to stop it on a dime. Heather O'Leary says softly, "Sure… You are another of Diana's tricks…" She lunges forward, but looses her balance when the skyfighter is hit. (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 follows closely, but as soon as the other vehicle stops, the rear weapons fire, as it passes. Larson shakes his head. "Nope. Not in the least. Welcome to the banana boat bound for hell. Sorry for the rough stuff, we're under fire at the moment. The other guy didn't like it when Angel told him to piss off over the radio. COMBAT: Visitor Skyfighter #555-Rear Turret attacks Squad Ship #141 with Twin Rear Laser Cannons and hits! DAMAGE: 48 (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 gets hit again, and shakes once more with the fire. But this time its ready, and as soon as the other ship's rear weapons fire, it lashes out with the forward guns, wanting a piece of the thing! COMBAT: Squad Ship #141 attacks Visitor Skyfighter #555 with a Twin Laser Cannons and hits! DAMAGE: 89 Heather O'Leary frowns slightly, "I thought I heard Kadjem's voice while I was dreaming… if this isn't a dream…" She is bounced by another blast, "Dammit Diana! LEAVE me alone!" She calls out to the air. Larson hmms a little. "Probably over the radio. The one chasing us. We tried bluffing him off." (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 turns quickly itself, and fires it's forward lasers. The pilot is pretty good, and his ship is a lot better structurally than the other. COMBAT: Visitor Skyfighter #555 attacks Squad Ship #141 with a Twin Laser Cannons and hits! DAMAGE: 148 Heather O'Leary says softly, "If this isn't a dream… let me fly… I have shot the bastard down before…" (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 shakes HARD suddenly, as it gets hit with that, its form beginning to totter, and drop downward. Larson looks over to Angel then. "Is she in any condition to be flying, Angel? You're the doctor, after all…" (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 follows after, this far into the Dust zone, better to ensure it stays down. He can't land to recapture O'Leary now anyways…. COMBAT: Visitor Skyfighter #555 attacks Squad Ship #141 with a Twin Laser Cannons and hits! DAMAGE: 114 COMBAT: Visitor Skyfighter #555 has knocked Squad Ship #141 unconscious! Robert calls from the front. "It's a moot point, structural stability is gone, we're gonna crash. Hold on! Larson tries to help Heather up to a seat. "Hold on…" (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 goes crashing down, headed into the dust zone… (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 rolls and heads south, "Damn…" the pilot curses. (OUTSIDE) Pyotr Zagadka Frowns at this and quickly follows where Ham points. "But… but is it our ship? Or theirs?" Heather O'Leary just grabs something and says softly, "I knew it… Diana's trick… We will all die… Well, not me, this is just in my head." (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 comes down overhead, in a smoking fireball, generally towards the pasture. (OUTSIDE) Ham Tyler shakes his head, than sighs, "Ours…" Louder, "EVERYONE, DOWN!" Larson shakes his head. "We're not going to die… Just brace for impact…" Heather O'Leary smiles, "Why? This is in my head, Diana can't kill me in here, without killing me, and she wants to convert me…" She smiles, "I'm not worried…" (OUTSIDE) Juliet Parrish lifts her head, before reacting instinctively to Ham's call, dropping to her knees. (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 dives low for the ground, for a loud impact and subsequent explosion, in the pasture. (OUTSIDE) Pyotr Zagadka drops and assumes the safety crash position… as in the to be safe from the OVERHEAD crash. Ham Tyler says, "Better bring the Fire Fighting stuff… we have to prevent the ship from burning!" (Angelica) - Squad Ship #141 breaks up upon impact. The sections of the ship break apart, the cockpit landing one place, the forward section landing another, and two other sections and the tail crashed into one another accordion style, crushed totally. There's blood in the cockpit visually, and the rear section is… compressed. Heather O'Leary is thrown forward. She didn't brace herself…. she is thrown right out of the ship. Pyotr Zagadka runs in after ham. pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around his hands as he rushes towards the shuttle. "HAM? If there is earth moving vehicle then GET it. No time to put out flames.. we need to bury shuttle. It will smother flames and hide it." Angelica swears softly as she stumbles out of the ship, having braced. she's trying to pull someone behind her, someone with a bloody stain. Her face is towards them, away from any spectators, as she lays him down and tries to check him over. Ham Tyler curses, "Dammit! It broke apart… Pyotr, check the cockpit, I'll see what was ejected… Gooder, check the rear section… it may be crushed, but someone might be alive…" He races for Heather, who went flying out of the craft. Angelica pays attention to nothing. She reaches into the section and grabs her backpack, opening it up and dumping something into her mouth, swishing it out and spitting it away from the body, as she begins CPR on the one she dragged out. Pyotr Zagadka notes that someone has stepped out of the shuttle, pulling someone behind her and laying Them down. "Is there ANYONE else in shuttle?" he cries as he passes her, more worried about MORE people inside then those who have made it without, and pulls himself into the shuttles interior. Michael Donovan wastes no time getting to the section in question, searching high and low for any sign of survivors. "Doesn't look good on this side of things, Tyler!" he calls out. Heather O'Leary lays, not moving. Angelica's back is still turned as she tilts the other one back and tries to give mouth to mouth. Ham Tyler reaches Heather, but doesn't move her, "Julie!" He turns and glances at Donovan, and shakes his head, "This is not good…." Juliet Parrish sees blood, and the 'doctor' bit kicks in, and she races after Ham towards the downed figure. She is halfway over before he even calls. By the time her name fades away, she has dropped to her knees beside the woman, reaching to seek a pulse, breathing, any sign of life. Angelica glances back towards Heather, frowning a bit, as she keeps doing CPR on the other one. When she turns back, well, her human face is half ripped off, but she doesn't even notice, as she shouts. "Does she have a pulse?" Heather O'Leary is alive, just out of it. Her pulse is thready, but there, and she is breathing, shallowly. Pyotr Zagadka pushes crunched and sparking stuff out of his way as he pushes into the cockpit…. and almost looses his lunch. He has seen some horrible things in his time but this… He pushes past the.. thing that was a living being at one time and, pushing the bile down in his throat, quickly starts finding every and any workable panel to shut things down, working his way backwards from what is left of the cockpit and through the cabin.. Computers, radios, control systems, fuel and power systems.. Anything to slow down the fire and or stop another explosion… He coughs at the acrid smell of burning electronics and composite materials. "I got it," Julie calls back, nodding. "She's alive, Ham, go see if anyone else is around that needs help." she instructs, pointing away with one hand as she reaches for her emergency pack with the other, ripping it open and reaching for her salts. They have to get Heather up, and away…she can treat her (and the others) better back at the house. "Come on, O'Leary," she mutters. Ham Tyler nods slightly, and moves over to Angel… than he stops, "You are a Visitor? Jack sent me a Lizard?" Heather O'Leary moans softly, "Damn you… Killed… baby.. Par…ish…" Angelica turns back to her patient, continuing the CPR, tilting his head back and trying to put two breaths into him again. "C'mon Larson, don't give out on me now…" She moves quickly back to pump the chest again. "Sorry if you weren't expecting me, whoever you are. I'll talk to you more as soon as I can get a heartbeat out of Larson…" She keeps working on him. Pyotr Zagadka /thinks/ he has everything shut down… he hopes. The damage is bad. very very bad.. and It hinders his work. Finally after a few minutes the Russian stumbles out of the shuttle, landing on the earth on hands and knees.. Coughing loudly from the smoke.. When he is finished with that he is silent for only a moment before the picture in his mind returns of the cockpit.. and he retches a few times. Michael Donovan looks back from his designated 'half-of-squad-ship'. "There's something back here… Can't tell what it is aside from big, boxy, and locked." Ham Tyler moves forward and shakes his head, "With those wounds, he is already dead…" He motions to the leg, "Femoral Artery is cut… he's bled out…" Angelica says a string of bad words under her breath, all in English and most foul. "Dammit…" She checks the leg. "damndamndamn…" She sighs and looks him over, closing his eyes, and kissing him sadly on the forehead. "I'm sorry, Larson…" She looks down at the ground again, then glances backward for Heather, grabbing her pack. "Is O'Leary all right?" Pyotr Zagadka croaks "One dead in cockpit.." he says. "Can't tell if was human.. or Visitor." Juliet Parrish shakes her head, doing what she has to on Heather, blocking out the rather mild curse. "Hush, Heather…you don't know what you're talking about." she murmurs, reaching for a sterile, pre-soaked swab to clean off some of the small surface wounds…it'll sting like a bitch, but work wonders. Ham Tyler sighs softly, and looks around, "Only two survivors… The Visitor Jack sent…" He still is having a little trouble believing that, "And O'Leary…. Someone better go find Elizabeth…" Pyotr Zagadka sits up and wipes at his lips. "I will go, Ham. There is tractor in barn I can bring back?" Angelica sighs and looks down at the ground, even as she stands to go for Heather. "Dammit… it should have been me in the cockpit. Not Stanton. He was only there because I wanted to pick up O'Leary, and was trying to monitor her condition. She had enough indication of being sprayed with venom and having a bad reaction… I put the antivenom in, but reaction cases need to be monitored heavily." Ham Tyler glances back at Angelica, "She's highly allergic to Visitor Venom… Did it get in her eyes? She mentioned something about it, a bit back… Meant to tell Julie, just never had time." Heather O'Leary's body jerks, but she doesn't make any noise this time. Either the wound cleaning, or something in her mind just really hurt. Juliet Parrish tosses the pad to the side, reaching to pull on Heather's arm, to get her up. She hooks the arm around her neck, crouching as she tries to get the colonel to her feet. "Come on…you're heavier than you look," the small woman grunts. Angelica shakes her head. "Not that I saw, no. Upper body, but not eyes…" She watches Julie work on Heather, pausing slightly at it. "I'm just glad Dr. Parrish was here and available… Dammit…" MEDICAL: Juliet Parrish attempts to heal Heather O'Leary and is able to heal them a little. MEDICAL: Juliet Parrish attempts to heal Heather O'Leary and is able to heal them a little. FIRST AID: Juliet Parrish has returned Heather O'Leary to wakefulness with smelling salts. Pyotr Zagadka stands and guesses by the lack of an answer there is no tractor.. of course, he doesn't know the difference between ranch and farm. He pushes himself up and, shakily at first then gaining stability, makes a run for the house. Heather O'Leary wakes up a little as she looks around. She sees whom her arm is around, and since she is just coming awake, she say, "Julie?…. Is this a dream?" Heather O'Leary is walking, her arm around Julie, to help her to stand, and looking at Julie. Waiting for an answer, most likely. Jason Briggs runs up to everyone and asks, "Can I be of assistance?" Ham Tyler stands looking at the wreckage of the Squad Ship, shaking his head, "I better consider calling Jack… he needs to know." He turns to Angel, "You, what is your name, so I can tell Jack you arrived?" Angelica walks over to help Julie with Heather, quickly. Even if her fake face is dangling half off, and her real face showing, well, she dun care. Patient first. "Need help carrying her, Doctor?" She glances to Ham. "Angelica." Juliet Parrish shakes her head slowly, eying Heather beside her, the bruised side of her face probably away from the other woman. "No…this isn't a dream." she assures her with a faint smile. Heather O'Leary frowns, "But… if this isn't a dream…" She shakes her head, and asks, "Why do I remember you doing things… things… that…" She frowns again, and pushes away from Julie, "Get away from me you bitch!" She pushes Julie, and not caring about the fact that she is still without a stitch of clothes, looks around, the only one around at the moment that she isn't ready to kill, is the one without a human face, but even than, that person is probably better of staying back. "WHY am I here?" Jason Briggs asks Ham Tyler, "Who is injured and I will try to get them inside to be looked at, we may need Dr. Quinn." Juliet Parrish steps back, face remaining impassive as Heather curses at her. "Diana arrested you last night, Heather. I…don't know for sure, but I think you were put into the Conversion chamber while I was in the brig last night. They were going to put you in again, today…I didn't mean to hinder your escape, but it couldn't look like I helped…" she murmurs. Ham Tyler motions to Heather, "She is.." Heather O'Leary looks around, "Yes… Diana fucked with my head…." She shakes her head again, confused. Michael Donovan carefully steps away from the wreckage of the fallen craft once he has determined beyond the shadow of a doubt that there's no one else alive to save. Juliet Parrish nods slowly, and just as slowly, begins to move towards Heather, moving to slip out of her lab coat, extending it towards Heather. "Take this…" Angelica glances over at Briggs, pausing a little bit at his comment. "Leave the other doctor some peace, since you have two here already…" She sighs a little bit. "Sorry about the blanket, Miss O'Leary, I think it got thrown forward and burned to a crisp with the cockpit…" Heather O'Leary snatches the lab coat, and throws it back in Julie's face, "NO! This isn't real. This is another of Diana's tricks…" She looks around, and than she sees the Lizard, "If this is Diana, the one that I should not hit is the one that is a snake…" She looks around, and sighs, "But what if it isn't a trick, that would mean… What?" She seems to be having this conversation, not with anyone here, but with her own mind. Jason Briggs stands and watches until needed Elizabeth Maxwell runs towards where the crash is, looking around quickly for Heather. Ham Tyler sighs and says softly, "I hope Elizabeth can talk sense into her… This could get ugly…." He speaks softly into his radio Pyotr Zagadka is right behind Elizabeth as they enter the pasture at a run… Ham Tyler says, "Anyone hits her, even if she hits first, and I will personally, see to it that Heather is the least of their concerns…" Jason Briggs says, "Ham, take my weapons in case I do something stupid again" Ham Tyler says, "You better just hold it, Briggs… if she sees a weapon, she might attack… I don't know what to do, just keep that weapon hidden…" Elizabeth Maxwell says, "if you do something stupid again, well, my weapon is set on stun. So I'll simply shoot you with it." Jason Briggs says, "Roger" Heather O'Leary looks for an opening, like she is going to run… Something to get to where she can clear her mind. She leaps for Julie, to get a hold of her, to hold her in front, so no one would shoot at her… +ROLL: Heather O'Leary-Agility against Juliet Parrish-Agility WINNER: Heather O'Leary With a lab coat flying in her face, Juliet doesn't even have a chance to see Heather leaping at her. The next thing she knows, she's being pulled away from the others by the naked woman. If she were of Elizabeth and Heather's inclination, she might just enjoy it…but she's not. Ham Tyler sighs again, really unsure if he should try the Taser, or just let it go. O'Leary won't kill Julie, nope, she has more willpower than that, doesn't she? ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Willpower (Hard) FAILED Heather O'Leary might not have the willpower right now…. She holds Julie, "OK, if this is real… If this isn't a trick of Diana's, than none of you will…" She winces as she realizes she is holding Julie in her right arm, "NO! I am left handed, this is Diana's trick" She flings her arm forward, switching. It might be painful to Julie though… COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Juliet Parrish with Martial Arts Chop and hits! DAMAGE: 11 Elizabeth Maxwell stops short as she sees Heather attack Julie. "No…" She doesn't say that loudly, but then she shouts. "Heather! Stop that!" Ham Tyler glances at Elizabeth and says softly, "Diana tried to convert her… I think she is confused right now." Jason Briggs says to Heather, "Heather, you gotta let us help you, we wanna help you. Diana, doesn't help anybody, she inflicts pain and is not a friend to anyone, friend's help each other, not hurt each other." Elizabeth Maxwell closes her eyes a little bit, to see how bad the conversion is, nodding. "I was afraid of that… I'll see if I can figure how bad it is…" Michael Donovan frowns severely, the look in his eyes the sort that makes it obvious that he's just added one more thing to the laundry list of misdeeds he intends to make Diana pay for. Juliet Parrish doesn't make any effort, it seems, to pull away from Heather as the woman speaks to herself. She knows what others went through when they tried to de-convert her, and she only hopes it works this time, too. The sudden switch of arms, done with such a sudden, violent motion, causes the doctor's eyes to flare wide as her mouth opens in a silent expression of pain. There's a muted crack, and Julie's hands ball into fists, but she still doesn't make a sound, or move. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Willpower (Hard) SUCCESS Jason Briggs says to Heather, "Diana is a disease. She likes to be selfish and cruel to us, I fought her conversion, and I know you can too." Angelica sighs softly and watches the situation, frowning and trying to put her face back on. (In Heather's Mind) Elizabeth Maxwell pokes right into the head, sure enough, reeling in shock slightly as she sees some of that. "Heather… Please, can you hear me?" Jason Briggs says to Heather, "Remember General Abernathy? And how proud he was that everyone here got me off of there?" The crack brings Heather out of whatever hell was behind her eyes, "What? What did I do? Doc?" Her arm drops, and so does her legs. She falls to the ground, hands covering her face in fear and shock. The voice in her head doesn't help either. To herself, she mumbles, "Liz'beth?" Ham Tyler frowns slightly, and moves forward, as Heather hits Julie. He stops as soon as she drops. He looks at Julie, and motions for her to move a bit, in case something goes wrong again. Heather O'Leary mutters again, this time to Jason, "Go away…." She starts to softly cry. Her body exhausted and her mind weakened as it is. (in Heather's Mind) Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little, however mentally, and tries to establish her presence further. "Yes, it's me. I'm not a dream, not Diana, not anything else…" She tries pushing in deep enough to confirm that. "I know you got messed up… I'm sorry. Please, honey… this isn't a dream…" She shivers a little. "I worried so much when you did that in the club… Honey, I love you, remember? I want to help you…" Juliet Parrish shakes her head slowly at Ham, as Heather releases her and drops. Tears in hr own eyes, though what precisely caused them is unclear, the doctor slowly kneels beside the naked woman, the lab coat that had caught over her shoulder being slowly draped around Heather. "Shh," she murmurs, voice catching slightly. "It's okay." Ham Tyler moves over towards Jason, and says softly, "Some images that won't affect you, would a woman Jason…." He pauses, "Let Julie and Elizabeth handle it… Julie knows what Heather is going through, and if anyone can keep her calm, it is Elizabeth. It was a good try, but right now, she needs something we can not provide." Ham pulls Jason's arm slightly, moving towards Donovan. Heather O'Leary shudders slightly and her tears flow more. Perhaps it is what is thrust into her mind, or what she still sees there. Her hand reaches for Julie, "Please… I'm Sorry…. Forgive me?" Heather O'Leary's other hand reaches towards Elizabeth, but she can't see her, only where she thinks Elizabeth is. Juliet Parrish shakes her head slightly, gently brushing Heather's hair back. "I understand," she murmurs, her voice dropping softer, sharing words meant only for Heather as she tries to comfort the stricken woman. Elizabeth Maxwell slips up for Heather quickly at the hand, to take it. "I'm here, Heather… Relax…" Juliet Parrish whispers to Heather, "Diana put the images of Mike…of Mike raping me in my mind. I don't know what she did to you, but I do know what emotions she's forced on you. And I'm here…I don't blame you. I…I'm so sorry you were taken, this is all my fault. I'm sorry, Heather." Pyotr Zagadka has stood there, behind everyone, watching the entire thing with a look that can only be construed as.. shocked. Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly at Julie, "Not your fault…. NOT!" She tries to sit up, "I… I need…to… do something…" She looks at Elizabeth, "What is it I need to do? I can't remember…" Juliet Parrish smiles softly, nodding. "It is, Heather, it's okay. Let's get you home, come on…" She moves to stand, wincing as her shoulders roll forward. She straightens carefully. Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly. "Get dressed, first thing. I know how embarrassed you usually are when you're in public naked…" She pauses then. "You should probably get a shower or otherwise clean up as well. At least. You should probably sleep a couple days…" Heather O'Leary tries to stand up… Jason Briggs watches Heather try to stand up ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Constitution (Hard) FAILED Heather O'Leary is unable to force her feet to work. Juliet Parrish reaches down, gently taking Heather's arm, and despite any discomfort it may cause her, she attempts to help Heather to her feet. "Come on…you can do this." she encourages. Elizabeth Maxwell holds Heather tightly, stroking her hair gently. "Come on, honey… It'll be all right…" She tries to help Julie, taking the other arm, to get poor Heather to her feet. Heather O'Leary is pulled to her feet, wheee… She is not really able to keep herself alone, so she leans on the two younger, and shorter women. Angelica just keeps quiet, through out, finishing getting her face back on, and walking over towards the battered remains of the troopship. Heather is taken to her and Elizabeth's room, where she is bathed, dressed in fresh, clean, and comfortable clothing. She is put to bed, and Julie and Elizabeth leave, after bringing her water and something very light to eat, like crackers. Heather is soon asleep, and dreaming fitfully. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-R Category:Heather-Conversion